Entre sangre y sudor
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Susan se esmeraba al máximo porque estudiar esa profesión era lo que quería, sin importar cuántos fluidos mancharan sus ropas después. Menos mal que tenía buenos compañeros con los cuales, compartía vocación y predicamentos. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos otros detalles son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás es de otras personas, obviamente._

_El presente texto participa en el mini reto de junio de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Personaje sorteado:**__ Susan Bones._

* * *

**Entre sangre y sudor.**

Susan se recordó, por enésima vez, que estaba allí porque _quería_.

Era día de práctica, así que se preparó mentalmente para ello. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus agallas? En casa, seguramente, durmiendo las horas que ella se pasó en vela, todo por repasar el modelo.

—Muy bien, muchachos, nada de remilgos. A estas alturas, son estúpidos.

Susan se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Aquel profesor tenía muchas formas de dar a entender que los creía poco preparados para la carrera, aunque ya estuvieran en el segundo año.

—Si le echo un maleficio por la espalda, ¿alguien me delataría?

Sonriendo de lado, Susan negó con la cabeza y miró a su compañero de práctica. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Boot, de Ravenclaw, estudiaría lo mismo que ella, pero era más que bienvenido: además de tener buena memoria para la teoría y los esquemas, hacía más llevaderas las prácticas con su buen humor.

—Si repasaron el modelo como se debe, sabrán dónde tienen que realizar los conjuros. Todas las reacciones que van a conseguir serán reales, gracias a estos modelos a escala natural, así que hagan las cosas tan bien como en la vida real. Repito, nada de remilgos o reprobarán.

—Que pida eso pone más de nervios —masculló Susan, comenzando a molestarse.

—No te preocupes, nos saldrá bien.

Al otro lado de la mesa de práctica, Susan le echó una breve mirada a su otra compañera, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento. A Turpin también la recordaba del colegio y siempre la creyó demasiado delicada para esa profesión, pero tras más de un año de clases juntas, le encantaba tenerla en su equipo de trabajo.

—Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Respirando hondo, Susan aferró un poco más fuerte la varita y miró a sus compañeros por turnos, antes de comenzar a recitar el procedimiento a seguir.

—Herida abdominal por arma de fuego muggle. Hay que verificar su trayectoria y si el proyectil sigue adentro. Boot, hechizos de diagnóstico. Turpin, verifica que tengamos disponibles cuatro unidades de poción reabastecedora de sangre y prepara el ungüento antiséptico. Voy a verificar que no haya más lesiones graves.

—Sí, Bones.

—Enseguida, Bones.

Susan suspiró levemente, con los ojos fijos en lo que hacía e ignorando el sudor que le escurría por la nuca.

Sí, los días de práctica podían ser una pesadilla, pero estudiar Sanación valía todo el esfuerzo.

—&—

_¡Bienvenidos sean, magos y brujas! Bueno, llegamos al último mes de otra Copa, por lo que ojalá les guste lo que he traído._

_El mini reto del mes es escribir sobre la preparación de _X_ personaje para su vida laboral: estudios post Hogwarts, prácticas, etcétera. El protagonista debe ser de tu casa, tú pones la generación y Moderación te sortea a tu personaje, así que pedí a alguien de la segunda y me ha salido la buena Susan, a la que hace mucho imaginé como sanadora y no me pareció mala idea dejarla así._

_Por otro lado, la escena: siento que me quedó con un aire a la Medicina muggle (por lo que le he oído a algunos amigos), pero sinceramente no pude evitarlo, aunque para añadir magia, me esmeré por pensar "aquí donde un muggle haría esto, Susan y compañía tienen que hacer esto otro". No sé qué tan bien me salió, ya me contarán._

_Dato curioso: Boot y Turpin sí, son Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin, que en otros de mis fics ya han salido como sanadores, para que a nadie le sorprenda._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos, si nada lo impide, en la siguiente Copa._


End file.
